


Family's True Meaning

by lowlizah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda dies sadly, Basically a Life As We Know It AU, M/M, baby!Teddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andromeda passes unexpectedly she leaves the care of Teddy in the hands of his Godfather Harry Potter and last blood relatives, the Malfoys, or more specifically, Draco Malfoy. The two men must rearrange their new post war lives and learn how to deal with each other for the sake of young Teddy Lupin. A task that is not being made easy by their friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally on my FF.net but I removed all my stories from there. So I did some reworking and I'll finish this story here.

Andromeda Tonks was tired. She realized this as she looked around her small tidy home. There was a mess of toys on the floor that belonged to her six month old grandson and a basket full of half-folded laundry by the armchair. Blankets and dribble cloths were tossed all about the room and there was a soother on every surface. She smiled slightly and sat down heavily on the sofa with a deep sigh; a little break sounded nice. 

The floo opened up startling Andy awake with a jerk. She calmed herself and smiled at the sight of her nephew. “Draco,” she greeted, shifting to stand up. “How are you?” she asked watching the boy brush himself off as she pulled herself to her feet with a groan, her bones aching and joints popping with the movement.

“I’m well,” the male answered with a smile. “How are you? Mother is still hopeful to have you visit in France. She says you’ll love it.”

The old woman laughed. “That sounds lovely. I would love to go but I can’t you know,” she said with another sigh, “Teddy is all packed and ready to spend the weekend with his favorite cousin. He’s napping right now though so how about we talk for a bit; he'll be waking up soon anyway.”

Draco laughed, “Don’t you mean gossip Aunty?”

Andromeda laughed too, “Of course. So tell me what’s new in your life? Your mother says you’re having relationship troubles or boyfriend problems I think she called it.”

“In order for me to have relationship troubles, I would first need to be in a relationship where I can then have boyfriend problems,” the young man answered, “But aunty she doesn't listen! I tell her I’m not interested in settling down yet but she keeps setting me up on dates. I want to enjoy my freedom and youth. Only Potter and his merry band of idiots are interested in getting tied down so soon after finally gaining their freedom to live.”

Andy picked up her nearby knitting and continued with the pattern she was making. “Ronald and Hermione are the only ones that got married. Harry isn’t engaged yet,” she answered. "And your mother just wants you to be happy. For all of Lucius' faults, he loves your mother dearly and they want that for you. That love and devotion, I want that for you too."

“I know, I know. Potter will settle down before I do which is outrageous; he’s young, rich, powerful, and famous. You're supposed to enjoy that for a bit right? Everywhere he goes Potter has his handlers with him,” Draco said not realizing that he was starting to rant. “I’ve lost all respect for him. It's a tragedy.”

“Maybe the two of you just want different things. You want to have fun before you settle down. Harry wants stability – a family has always been his dream. He wants peace after having to fight for so long,” Andy said softly.

Draco rolled his eyes, “And in a few years he’ll resent that family. Don’t you remember what he was like after the battle?” at the woman’s nod, he continued, “He didn't know what to do with himself; he was so lost. I can see it in his eyes! He doesn’t know what he wants; he knows what he's supposed to want but right now, he doesn't know or he does but he's scared of it.”

Andromeda nodded in agreement. “Yes. I thought he had gotten over his fear of being in the public eye. He looked so happy but then it changed,” she said quietly, “I asked him about it but Harry just said that he wanted a normal life.”

Draco scoffed. “I blame the Weaselette and the rest of those losers. She doesn’t deserve him. He’s wasted on her.”

Andy chuckled and shook her head at her nephew, “Be that as it may, it’s up to Harry to change it.” A soft chime sounded then, alerting that the baby was awake.

“Believe me, if given the opportunity I would make sure he did.” Draco said walking to the hall, “It’s disgraceful seeing someone who is on a level field with me submitting himself to that sort of degradation; I won’t have him influencing Teddy like that. Only Potter is crazy enough to sacrifice his happiness for the sake of others.” He came back into the room carrying the just awoken baby. “I think we’ll head out. I want to show Teddy his new room.”

“I thought I told you not to spoil him?”

The blond frowned at his aunt. “I’m not. I just thought he would like to have his own room for when he comes to visit. It’s across the hall from mine so he’s close and it’s designed just for him. Mum helped of course, or rather she made dad help, she was so happy to see my old baby furniture getting some use since I told her I won’t be having children any time soon.” 

She sighed and smiled, “Alright,” she got up and kissed Draco on his cheek and Teddy on his forehead. “Take care alright?”

“You too aunty.”

Once they were gone, Andromeda walked to the nearby writing desk and opening one of the drawers, she took out a thick manila envelope. It was addressed to her solicitor and she had been meaning to have it delivered at the beginning of the week, but kept putting it off. With one last look around her humble little home, as if to assure herself that she was alone, Andromeda went into the kitchen to find her owl. She would get this out of the way now, at least like that one of her many worries could be alleviated. As she watched the owl fly away with the envelope her floo opened up again and she heard someone coughing and stumbling about. 

“Andy?” Harry called as he walked into the kitchen. “Sorry to stop by unexpectedly,” he said looking stressed and slightly angry, “Just thought I’d see Teddy for a bit and have a chat with you.” 

“Nonsense Harry,” Andromeda replied with a smile. “Come and sit down. You’re always welcome here, though I’m afraid Teddy isn’t here right now. He’s with Draco for the weekend.”

“Oh,” the young man sat down with a sigh and picked up a chocolate chip cookie from the plate on the table, “They get along well? And Malfoy’s doing okay?”

Andy smiled fondly and answered, “Draco adores Teddy. He dotes on him like you wouldn’t believe, spoils him rotten; he says he's not interested in children but he really would do well as a father. Now, I want to know why you’re here looking like something the hippogriff threw up? I thought you and Ginny were going away for the weekend. Did you have another fight?”

Harry sighed heavily and took the hot chocolate that was floating towards him. “Ginny wants to move in with me,” he answered quietly. “But I really don’t want to. Molly is in full support of our moving in together. She’s even taken to finding us the perfect house.”

“Have you told Molly and Ginny how you feel?”

“I told Ginny hence the fight,” he paused, “Actually I may have yelled it at her. I expect she’ll let her mother know and then I'll have to hear it from all of them.”

Andromeda sighed. “Harry dear, you need to figure out what you want before you end up doing something or committing to something you’ll only end up regretting. I can see what you are doing and I don’t like it and I know your parents wouldn’t like it either. Stop worrying about other people and their feelings, you deserve the chance to be selfish for once,” she said in what Harry felt was a motherly tone.

“It’s not that simple,” Harry groaned, feeling very much like the 20 year old he was.

“Nothing ever is,” she said softly. The elder woman put her hand on Harry’s. “I don’t want you to wind up unhappy. I know you love Ginny but you are young, and you need to answer the question of why do you love her.”

“I honestly don’t know anymore.”

Andy squeezed the young man’s hand and smiled brightly then sighed dramatically, “Honestly, between you and Draco I don’t know who has a more complicated love life.”

“How can you compare the two?” Harry asked frowning, “They’re nothing alike.”

“Cissa tells me. I think she hopes I can convince Draco to settle down or that maybe Teddy can. You probably know that she and Lucius relocated to France so they're far away from him; she spends some of her time trying to find her son a suitable match and the other half of her time nursing the headache he gives her when he turns down her choices,” Andy said with a laugh, “I think it would help if she knew his type was fit with dark hair.”

“Malfoy has a type? You’d never know that from the way he’s photographed with different men and women practically every night.”

“Now Harry,” Andromeda said frowning, “You should know better than anyone that you can’t believe what you read in the papers. Actually he’s told me that Viktor Krum is courting him.”

“I thought Krum was engaged to someone already.”

“Technically he is. That girl is someone Krum’s mother and relatives picked out for him. He’s courting them both. If he can get Draco to agree to their own contract then the contract between the girl’s family and his is void because that would mean Krum and Draco plan on marrying,” she answered taking a sip of her tea. “But Draco isn’t interested in getting married right now. He wants to make sure he’s found the right person before making that sort of commitment.” She eyed Harry critically who blushed and looked down. “He’s a good boy, tells me everything that he’s too shy or embarrassed to tell his mother.”

“Is that how you know so much about his sex life?”

Andy grinned in a way that Harry wasn’t sure was entirely appropriate for a woman her age. “I need something to keep myself entertained with. You don’t share anything but Draco is more than happy to share all the sordid details of his sexual relations.”

Harry choked on his hot chocolate and got up quickly, “I think I should go.” 

“Well,” she shrugged, “if you’re sure.”

As he left Harry could hear Teddy’s grandmother’s hearty laughter all the way through the floo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for character death ahead.

“That was amazing!” Ron cried. “Did you see Krum? He flew beautifully!” Even though he was practically shouting, he could barely be heard over the sound of the Bulgarian victory party going on around them. 

“Careful Ron or Mione might get the wrong idea,” Harry replied just as loudly. “By the way, do any of you see Krum anywhere? We need to thank him for the tickets and party invitation.”

Their group took up a corner of the tent and consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. George, Bill, Charlie and Charlie's boyfriend had been with them earlier but Bill had left to return home to his wife and baby while Charlie and Alexi had to catch an early portkey back to Romania while George had wandered away in search of drinks.

Ginny scooted closer to her boyfriend and said, “It’s an absolute madhouse in here.”

“What do we have here?” 

Draco Malfoy sautered over to the group with his usual hanger-on’s following closely behind him. “I expect we have Potter to thank for your being here,” Malfoy said looking the group over with a smirk, “Though I would recommend that next time you’re invited to a victory party, you bring a change of clothes.”

Ron and Ginny both turned red as they realized their Quidditch regalia made them stick out horribly. Hermione stood out the least in black ballerina flats, denim skinny jeans and a maroon polo. Harry simply wore a maroon tank with jeans and trainers, not quite so obvious but still enough to stick out some. Everyone else wore tailored robes, tuxedos or cocktail dresses. 

Hermione gave a strained smile and said, “We’ll be sure to remember your recommendation next time Malfoy. You wouldn’t happen to know where Viktor is, would you.”

“If you want to congratulate him for a game well played, feel free to direct that praise to Draco,” Pansy Parkinson said draping an arm around the blond while holding a champagne glass in the other. “He’s the one that made sure Viktor was nice and relaxed for the game.” 

“So you and Krum are together?” Harry asked, remembering the conversation he had with Andromeda. 

“Gods no,” Malfoy replied rolling his eyes. “Rather not involve myself in that drama.”

Parkinson laughed drunkenly and said, “Honestly Potter, he was just sampling the goods.”

Blaise Zabini took the glass from Pansy saying, “Right then, where’s Theo? I do believe you have had enough to drink tonight.” He shared a look with Draco and led the girl away by her arm.

“You’re despicable,” Ginny sneered at Malfoy, “Krum is engaged.”

Malfoy sneered and replied, “Not everyone is as eager to tie themselves down and propagate like you Weasleys’ seem so keen on doing,” he paused and cocked his head slightly, “Well no, that isn’t entirely true. Your brother in Romania had quiet the harem before he took up with Viktor’s cousin.”

Ron sputtered and would have launched himself at Malfoy had Hermione and Harry not held him back. “You bastard!” the man shouted struggling against his friend and girlfriend.

"You know it's true," Draco said with a smile. "What are you going to tell your spawn? That you married young but they shouldn't and they should explore the world and life's joys even though you didn't bother? Way to get a jump start on being a hypocrite."

“Draco!” 

Zabini came running shoving his way up to them, panting from struggling heavily to get through the crowd. His expression when it landed on the Malfoy heir was stricken with sorrow and pity that had all of their attention. His eyes flickered over to Harry who frowned and stepped forward. 

Malfoy paled when he saw two Aurors break through the crowd and stand behind his friend, their expressions solemn. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” the female Auror said nodding to him. She glanced at Harry and nodded to him. “I’m afraid we have some bad news.”

“We ask that you come with us,” the other Auror said. He turned his gaze to Harry, “You too Mr. Potter.”

Draco turned to Blaise and asked, “Do you know who it is?”

Blaise glanced at the Aurors before walking over to his friend and whispering into his ear. He quickly grabbed his friend as the blond gasped, a hand going to his mouth and tears springing to his eyes. He ushered Draco forward to follow the two Aurors as they easily cut through the now silent crowd of party goers. 

“Malfoy?” Harry called as he followed barely tossing a glance over his shoulder to see if his friends were following. “What happened?” he asked, his voice cracking as the worst possible scenarios flashed though his mind.

They were taken to St. Mungo’s and led down a quiet corridor to a room. Harry watched as Malfoy, having regained his composure walked in and straight to the bed. He lifted the white sheet off the figure just enough to see their face before putting the sheet back down and walking back out and to the Aurors’ who escorted them there and began a whispered discussion. The group of former Gyrffindors glanced at each other before walking into the room. Harry and Ron remained by the door while Ginny stayed in the hall peering in, Hermione followed Malfoy’s example but when she replaced the sheet she turned to the others and said, “Andromeda.”

Harry strode to where Malfoy was speaking with the Aurors and asked, “What happened?”

The female auror took a file from her robe and began reading, “We got a call from Mrs. Malfoy at 22:00 (10 P.M.). She was dropping off Mrs. Tonks grandson after having had the boy for the day at the request of her sister. According to Mrs. Malfoy, her sister contacted her the day prior to ask if she could take the boy for the day, stating that both Mr. Potter, the boy’s godfather, and Mr. Malfoy, the boy’s cousin, both had a prior engagement. Mrs. Malfoy agreed, returned to Malfoy Manor from France where she and husband Lucius Malfoy took up residence. When she picked the boy up at 7:00 A.M., Mrs. Malfoy said her sister appeared well. Upon entering the home, via the floo, Mrs. Malfoy said everything appeared normal. She put the sleeping child down in the playpen in the living room and proceeded to look for her sister. She found Mrs. Tonks in the master bedroom lying on the bed, appearing to be asleep. Upon trying to wake her sister, Mrs. Malfoy discovered Mrs. Tonks unresponsive and not breathing. She proceeded to call for help where it was determined that Andromeda Tonks deceased. The cause of death is currently unknown but no foul play is suspected," she closed the folder and looked up again, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, we are sorry for your loss.”

Hermione wiped her eyes and asked, “And Teddy, where is he?”

“Ted Tonks is currently in the care of his oldest living relative Narcissa Malfoy, former Black, until it can be determined who Mrs. Tonks named the caretaker for the child. The Last Will and Testament of Andromeda Tonks, formerly Black, will be read in five days’ time,” the woman said in answer.

“That is ridiculous!” Ginny hissed, “Harry is Teddy’s godfather. We should have him, not those Death Eaters!”

The male responded this time and spoke without an ounce of kindness, “With all due respect, Ms. Weasley, this matter is none of your business.”

The two Weasley children glared at the man and Ginny sneered, “What is your name and badge number? I am certainly going to report you.”

“Let it go Ginny,” Hermione said calmly, “He’s right.”

The sound of footsteps garnered all of their attention and they saw Narcissa Malfoy sweeping down the hall with a quiet bundle in her arms and her gaze locked on her son.

“Teddy,” Ginny cried as she rushed to meet the woman with the intent of taking the child but the elder woman simply swept past the girl as if she wasn’t there and kept walking towards her son. 

“Mother,” Draco greeted with a small smile that was returned. He reached over and took the sleeping Teddy from her and peered down at him. “How are you?”

Narcissa gave a strained smile and replied, “As well as can be expected.” She looked exhausted and worn. He eyes appeared slightly moist and puffy but one couldn’t be certain. 

Harry slowly approached and when he was close enough he gently touched Teddy’s head, feeling the soft and at the moment white blond hair. He glanced at Mrs. Malfoy and asked quietly, “Has he woken up?”

She pursed her lips, “No, he hasn’t. I expect the next few days will be difficult.”

Considering how tightly Malfoy was holding the baby, Harry couldn’t help but look at the other man. Malfoy held the swaddled Teddy up against his shoulder, his head turned so that his lips were pressed against the baby’s head while one hand rubbed the back of Teddy’s head and the other patted the child’s bottom. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ginny approaching them and Malfoy tensed.

“Mrs. Malfoy,” she said calmly, staring at the woman, “Harry and I would like to take Teddy home and care for him.”

“Ginny,” Hermione hissed glaring at the girl, “now is hardly appropriate; she just lost her sister. And you heard what the aurors said.”

The red-head spun around and replied, “Exactly. Maybe it would be in Teddy’s best interest if he were with Harry and me, while they take care of family business.”

“Excuse me Ms. Weasley,” Narcissa said, her voice as cold as her gaze, “But as I understand it, you and Mr. Potter are neither married nor engaged. Teddy’s well-being is none of your concern. Mr. Potter, as Teddy’s godfather, is part of our family.”

Ron came forward and stood up for his sister, “She and Harry are together! And Harry is part of our family!” he replied, shrugging his girlfriend off.

“Ron, Ginny, stop it,” Harry said, keeping his gaze on Teddy and Malfoy.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something to her boyfriend but stopped, her eyes widening before she glared and grit her teeth to prevent herself from saying anything. Tearing her gaze away, she looked at Hermione and saw that she noticed it as well. “Let’s get out of here,” she said at last, “It’s depressing.”

Hermione watched as the two Weasley siblings began walking down the hall only to pause when their significant other’s didn’t follow. She walked up to Narcissa Malfoy and said, “I’m sorry for your loss Lady Malfoy,” she then turned to the lone Malfoy male, “and to you as well Draco.” Only then did she follow Ron and Ginny. 

Harry leaned over and kissed Teddy’s head. “Will it be alright if I stop by tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Certainly,” Narcissa said when Draco didn’t answer, “Like I said, you’re family. You’ll always be welcome. Come by the manor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor early the next day. He had sent his friends and Ginny off last night despite their offers to stay with him and to come with him when he visited Teddy. He lied about what time he was planning on coming and before he left he warded his flat as he had taken to doing so they couldn’t enter; lest he return home to discover Ginny moved in. It's not that he didn't love her, he just found her exhausting to be around. 

A house-elf greeted him, “Masters and Mistress are sitting for breaking fast. Follow please.” 

The dining room, like the rest of the manor, looked very different from the dark dreary place Harry remembered it to be. While a majority of the furniture remained, the colors weren’t the same and it had a cheery and majesty feel. Less oppressive and the air felt clean and fresh. 

“Mr. Potter,” Narcissa Malfoy greeted, “Please sit down and join us.” She sat at the end of the table, to the right of the empty grand chair that was no doubt her husband's seat though where he was Harry didn't care to know. Draco sat opposite of her and beside him was Teddy in an ornate highchair. They were each having an omelet with diced potatoes on the side along with a light salad for Narcissa while Draco and Teddy opted for chocolate chip pancakes.

He replied with a ‘thank you’ as he sat down beside his godson and a plate similar to Draco’s appeared. It smelled and looked wonderful and he wondered how it would compare to Mrs. Weasley’s cooking. As it turned out, he had nothing to wonder about; of course he should have know that the Malfoy's would only eat the best. The almost silence was surprising comfortable and as he glanced at the babbling Teddy, he saw the boy not eating but playing with his food. 

Teddy had what was probably a real silver spoon in his left hand while his right hand squished and mashed the eggs and pancake on his plate with the occasional handful finding its way to his mouth. 

To say that Harry was surprised would have been an understatement; he figured they would have started teaching Teddy about eating properly and all manners and etiquette. It must have shown on his face because Narcissa answered his unasked question, “He’s 26 weeks Mr. Potter; surely you shouldn’t be so surprised that he wants to explore texture.”

“No,” Harry answered with a light blush, “It’s just,” he trailed off, not sure how to explain it without being offensive.

“I’m sure he wants to know why we aren’t throwing a fit over Teddy’s eating habits,” Draco responded before taking another bite of his breakfast. 

Narcissa laughed and rose to her feet. “I’m sure you’ll explain everything to him. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have some appointments to keep and,” she paused, to maintain the composure that was threatening to slip, “arrangements to be made.” She swept out of the dining room will a billow of her blue dress and silver robes.

Harry decided to break the tension by asking, “Do you know what arrangements Andy made concerning Teddy?”

“No,” Draco responded wiping his mouth with his napkin, “my mother does. I just haven’t had the heart to ask her. She has to arrange yet another funeral after already burying one sister.”

While Harry wasn’t exactly sorry for that particular loss, he could still feel sorry for them. “I’m sorry. If there is anything I can do to help,” he said.

“No you’re not, but I’ll let you know, even though you are probably just saying that because it’s polite,” the blonde replied staring at Teddy, “When you mourned your losses after the war you reveled in the fact that most of the enemy was dead. You celebrated my Aunt Bella's death, and while I can’t blame you for being glad that she was gone because I was relieved too, she was still my mother's sister.” He sighed, “Mother said she regrets the times she took her sisters for granted growing up and for the lost time with Andy and for not stepping in when Bella began changing for the worse.”

"And your father?" Harry asked, "Should he not be helping her?"

Draco looked at Harry intently and answered, "I asked if he could make himself scarce for your visit. He's agreed to stay in their wing since he wasn't keen on seeing you either."

“Na,” Teddy sighed loudly as he rubbed his eyes and stared at Harry. 

Draco cleared his throat and stood, plucking Teddy from the highchair he turned to Harry, “Come on, Teddy and I will give you a tour of the common areas and his bedroom.”

\---

There was something to be said about funerals. While sad, it presents one with the opportunity to take stock of one’s life. It brought to front the fragility of life and uncertainty of the future. The only guarantee in life is death after all. 

So sitting there, in the Black family mausoleum, Harry thought about his life. As everything went on around him, he went through the motions of it all not really paying attention but thinking heavily.

That last three days had been spent at Malfoy Manor with Teddy mostly. He would stay late then return early, avoiding Ginny entirely but keeping Hermione and Ron updated. Unfortunately, his avoiding Ginny ended today as she showed up with the rest of her family and practically glued herself to his side until he left to sit with the Malfoys. Ironically enough, he found he preferred to be in Lucius Malfoy's company over his own girlfriend's, though Lucius did have a bonus that Ginny did not have in the form of his son.

He and Draco took turns holding Teddy, who remained quiet and calm, as if he sensed what was going on. A truce like friendship had first formed for Teddy’s sake between the two rivals due to all the time they spent together and would spend together but that quickly morphed into a genuine friendship. Despite that however, conversations could change into a minefield if topics strayed to the war. Friends and family were only mentioned so far as to politely inquire as to their health and present day whereabouts. The only thing that they allowed free reign conversation over were their personal relationships thanks to them being public knowledge; they had fun interrogating each other to figuring out what was true and what wasn’t. Harry learned that Draco enjoyed sharing sordid details just to watch Harry squirm even though those details may not be true so once Harry figured that out he began returning the favor.

Teddy’s whimper drew him from his thoughts and he looked down to see fat tears forming on the baby’s eyes. He tried bouncing and rocking the child in the hopes that it would soothe him but that didn’t seem to be the case. He put Teddy onto his shoulder and made silent shushing sounds. Malfoy shifted so Teddy, whose head rested on Harry’s shoulder, could see Draco. The new position seemed to calm the baby; he could feel could feel Harry holding him and could see Draco looking back at him with a smile and rubbing his back. 

\---

After the wake and seeing everyone out, Harry remained with the Malfoys in their sitting room. He had convinced Hermione to drag Ginny away with her and Ron which she had quickly agreed to not even needing the half-baked explanation Harry had made up in case she asked why. 

Narcissa sat by the window an album in her lap that she silently flipped through, silently crying though the only sign was the occasional sad sigh or sniff. Lucius sat in a similar chair near his wife with a glass of scotch in his hand and his gaze held firmly outside as rain began to pour down.

Draco lay on a blanket on the floor with a napping Teddy. He had removed the outer layers of his robes and only wore his black slacks, dress shirt, and silk vest. He had long since removed his tie and shoes something Harry could find humor in since prior to all this, he had only ever seen Draco Malfoy as the suave, smartly dressed git. The past few days showed that Malfoy could be just as gorgeous in sweats and pajamas as in designer robes and outdoors wear. Granted even his ‘comfy clothes’ were outrageously expensive; it was still nice to see this different side of Malfoy.

“We’ll need to see the solicitor about Aunt Andy’s Will tomorrow,” Draco said quietly, glancing at Harry. “We also need to figure out what we are going to do about Teddy and how we fit into things.”

Harry moved off the sofa and after removing his own robes and shoes crawled onto the blanket and lay down beside Teddy but stared at Draco. “I think we should just take this one day at a time. Obviously we’ll do whatever we need to and the past few days have showed that we can handle being around each other for prolonged periods of time.”

“That’s because you are easier to get along with when you don’t have your handlers around,” Draco replied with a smirk. 

“What time do we need to meet the solicitor?” Harry asked, changing the subject with a huff.

“Eight o’clock. I don’t think you know the way though, so will you be turning up early or shall you be staying the night?” the blonde asked, smirk still firmly in place.

Harry was seriously considering all the ways to remove that smirk from Draco's smug face as he answered, “I’ll stay. It’ll save me from having to get up earlier. I’ll just pop back to mine to get some clothes.”

“I could lend you some if you like, granted you are broader than I am you should fit just fine, just a bit tight,” Draco responded then at his father's snort that morphed into a cough immediately turned red as he realized what he said.

Harry grinned brightly at the blonde. “I don’t mind a little tightness,” he replied, feeling oddly bold, “I happen to like snug fits.”

Draco glanced at his parents then down at Teddy as he whispered his reply, “Careful Potter or you may start something that we both know you’ve no intention of finishing.”

Harry stared at the other man, thinking on what was said and whether it was true. “Don’t be too sure on that,” he answered back quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rather ornate office. The kind you would expect a high paid solicitor to have. The man looked to be about seven or so years older than they were. His jet black hair was slicked back, his olive skin was smooth as marble, and his features were just as sharp and aristocratic as Malfoy’s.

“Welcome, please sit down,” the man said motioning the two young men into the plush leather chairs across from his large desk. “Draco, I’m sorry for your loss. How is your mother?”

“Very well and thank you,” the blonde replied smiling. “I’m sorry we couldn’t speak more at the funeral.”

“No, please, I understand perfectly,” he said in reply before turning his attention to Harry. “Mr. Potter, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Alfred Moore, the Malfoy family solicitor among other things,” he shared a private grin with Draco before returning to Harry, “Andromeda contacted me to handle her final affairs.”

Harry shook the man’s hand and nodded, “Good to meet you,” he said. 

Solicitor Moore picked up a document on his desk and began speaking, “I suppose we should get right to it. I requested the two of you to meet me together due to the nature of some of the specifics of the Will,” he paused and continued gently, “Because a young child is involved I have to do things a little different. Andromeda Tonks named both of you as Teddy’s guardians.”

“What?” the two men asked together, sparing each other a glance.

“As I understand it, you two aren’t together,” the solicitor said, it wasn’t a question but both young men answered with a ‘no.’ “So the situation is a delicate one, as I’m sure you can understand. You have a type of joint custody of the child, Ted Remus Lupin. However, given your history, I have asked someone who works in the Child Welfare Department at the Ministry as a personal favor to me to come and discuss with both of you, what would be best for Teddy and how you should best proceed with the situation.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, “We have to raise him together but not together?”

“Mr. Potter for all intents and purposes, we are treating this case like we would a divorce case. You and Draco will be, and now are, Teddy’s parents,” Moore said calmly. 

Draco sighed and looked away. 

Moore cleared his throat and added, “You can set up a schedule, alternating on a week-by-week basis which is what we typically establish. Of course this is different than divorce cases in that I would highly recommend that you spend time together, the three of you, as a family.”

A knock on the door got their attention and in came a kind looking gentleman who - unlike the solicitor that dressed in expensive, tailored professional robes - wore simple light blue robes. His strawberry blonde hair was pulled onto his shoulder and tied with a ribbon. His smile reached all the way to his light green eyes and he appeared to be only a few years older than them. “Sorry to interrupt, I’m Luke Harper-Moore. I’m here to talk to you about your case,” he said walking over to the three men. 

“Oh – are you two,” Harry asked as he stared at Luke as the man walked around the desk to stand beside the solicitor, “involved, in some way?” He glanced at Malfoy who was smirking at him, obviously taking pleasure in his confusion. Realizing he would get no help from the blonde, he turned his attention back to the two men in question, hoping he hadn’t offended them with his question. A wedding ring was visible on Luke’s hand but not on Alfred’s, so his curiosity was justifiable. 

“Seeing as how that doesn’t matter,” Draco said before Harry could get an answer, “why don’t we get back on topic? Mr. Harper-Moore, what sort of assistance were you going to offer us?”

The man smiled at Draco and replied, “My whole concern is for Teddy. This is an upsetting time for him. He doesn’t quite understand what is going on; the person who used to care for him is no longer around. He can sense that she is gone so he is going to be, understandably, upset.”

“What can we do?” Harry asked. 

Luke crossed his arms and said, “It is very important that we give Teddy stability for his magical and psychological well-being. He needs stable care-giving because dependency is going to be key, especially right now. The two of you are familiar. He knows what to expect from you which his good; he knows he can rely on you to fulfill his needs. For the first few days, I would advise that you spend time together just the three of you, because for better or worse, you’re a family now. You have a child together. You are going to have to rearrange your lives and even alter your thinking. There is now a life that will forever be dependent and reliant on you, parenthood does not end after the child reaches the age of adulthood. You are in the parent role for the rest of your lives.” He paused and gave the two men a soft smile, sensing they were being quickly overwhelmed. “I know this is a lot to take in and it’s so sudden. If either of you is unable to do these things then there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“No,” they said simultaneously. 

The solicitor cleared his throat and said, “Well then, I would begin by letting your friends know that things will be different. Mr. Potter, you are an Auror as I understand it, you will need to constantly consider your safety as there is now someone dependent on you. Both of you will need to establish your own Wills.”

Harry nodded gravely and said, “I understand. I was actually beginning to consider a career change anyway.”

Draco snorted and said, “Anything else we should know about?”

Luke stared at the two on them before saying, "We need you to sign a few things but I’m going to put a hold on the adoption paper signing until after a few weeks have passed. I want to make sure you two can make this work. I’ll stop by both of your homes for inspection and schedule observation days, all of which is just formality. I have complete faith in you two.”

“You might want to consider buying some parenting books on your way home,” the solicitor put in grinning. “Mind you they probably won’t help much but you’ll need every bit of it. Also, Mrs. Tonks left the residence to you Mr. Potter to do with as you deem best. I can get you in touch with a realtor to help you sell the establishment so that the proceeds can be put into a trust for the boy.”

“No,” Harry said, “That is his grandparents’ home. He might want it in the future.”

Draco scoffed, “Honestly Potter? Are you that mental? Selling the house would be the smartest thing to do. Teddy will have plenty of houses that would mean more to him. That one would hardly matter because he won’t remember it.”

“You don’t understand,” Harry answered back glaring at the blond. “That is his family home.”

“Have you forgotten that we are his family now? His family home is the manor and the rat hole you live in. Sell the house and put that money in a trust for Teddy. He needs money that is separate from the familial accounts, separate from our accounts, that is his own,” Draco said before reaching out and putting a hand to Harry’s arm. “Take if from someone who has always had a home made of brick and stone and then had that home invaded. The only things He was not able to infect with his evil, were my memories. He may have sat in my father’s chair but he will never be able to destroy the memories of my father sitting in that same chair with me in his lap reading the Bard’s tales. It’s not the stuff that ultimately make a home, it’s the people. The stuff, while nice to have and protect, just helps you remember the good things.”

Harry looked away but nodded his head. Malfoy had a point. “What chair was it?” he asked.

“It, like much of what He touched at the manor, was destroyed.”

Solicitor Moore cleared his throat. "If you have any questions about the finances Mr. Potter, you or your solicitor may contact my office. In fact, why don't you just give me your solicitor and financial advisor's details for convenience." 

"My what?" Judging by the looks he received for that question, he assumed he failed some sort of test.

"Mr. Moore," Draco said with an air of resignation, "I know you weren't taking new clients but would you mind making this exception on account of my parenting partner being an idiot?"

"Certainly. Let me find the paperwork for that," the man said getting up.

Luke double checked that everything was signed before handing them each a card with his contact details. "I'll be in touch to check how Teddy is settling in and how you two are getting along," he said gathering up his things. "Good luck again gentleman."

"Pleasure to meet you," Draco said as the man left.

"What if I don't want Moore to handle my affairs?" Harry asked frowning. 

"Potter for better or worse we are tied together now," Draco said as Moore sat back down, "I am not going to allow you to make stupid decisions concerning your legal affairs and you wealth. The fact that you weren't paying attention to it before means you didn't know which I can understand but from this moment on you will be doing exactly as I tell you. Ironically, I am the only person you can trust to not screw you over because Teddy ties us together therefore I need you to do well. Solicitor Moore's office is the best so you will listen to what his office tells you and if anyone, including your rag-tag band of friends and family, have any questions about your legal affairs, your finances, your holdings, or anything whatsoever - you direct them to contact Moore and Co. Do you understand?" 

Harry stared at Malfoy for a moment before nodding.

\---

They walked side-by-side down Knockturn Alley silently.

“They’re brothers-in-law by the way,” Draco said, “Mr. Harper-Moore is married to Solicitor Moore’s younger brother who is the financial advisor for the firm.”

“Do you think we can do this?” Harry asked, disregarding everything Draco said though it did answer some of his many, many questions, granted it was probably the least important ones.

“Did you think you could beat Voldemort? We have to do what we have to do. I expect we're in the same position as most parents and if people far more incompetent can raise children there is no reason why we shouldn't be able to," Draco said looking at his watch. 

"I meant do you think we can do this together?" Harry said.

"We'll have to won't we?" Draco looked around then nodded, "Alright. I'm starving; we're having lunch now. There is a lovely coffee shop that has the best sandwiches around the corner."

"What about Teddy?"

"He's with my parents so he's fine. Come on," Draco said grabbing Harry's sleeve and leading him away. "We have to talk anyway, father to father."

Harry paled remembering, once again that he was a father and what that meant.

\---

Harry returned home to find Ginny waiting at his doorstep and the smile on his face slipped away.

"Where were you?" she asked. 

"With Malfoy and Teddy," he answered unlocking and dropping the locking wards on his door with the wave of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"What did you decide for custody?" Ginny asked following him into his home. 

Harry sighed and sat down on the large plush sofa in the living room. "A type of shared custody. We'll trade off primary on a weekly basis. Trading off dinner on Sundays which will rotate between having dinner at his and dinner at mine."

Ginny frowned and crossed her arms, "What about Sunday dinner at the Burrow?" she asked glaring. "Are you just going to stop going because of Malfoy?"

"If Malfoy is invited then I'll be there with Teddy," Harry answered, "Look we feel it's important for Teddy that the three of us spend time together especially right now where it will be easy to get overwhelmed. We'll also be doing holidays and birthdays together since they're about family and the three of us are a family now."

"And how do I fit into this? Did you think about that? Did you even think about me?" she asked upset.

"How you fit into it is your job to figure out," Harry got up and sighed, "I'm taking vacation from work for the next four weeks to work this out. I'm going to take the time to decide if I still want to be an auror and what exactly it is I want."

"Harry this doesn't sound like you," Ginny said walking forward and cupping his face in her hands.

"That's funny because I actually feel certain in myself for the first time in a long time."

She gave him a kiss he didn't return and when she pulled away, she simply said she would see him tomorrow and left. Harry didn't let himself think about, instead he set about cleaning and making sure he had everything he would need for Teddy. The things he was missing would required going to the store tonight to be ready for his first week of Teddy duty tomorrow. Also he'd need to shop for what to cook for dinner with Draco.

"Right then..."

\---

Harry felt nervous having Malfoy and Teddy in his home together. He showed Draco around his clean place and Teddy's new nursery that was formerly the guest room. Usually whenever Harry had Teddy before for overnight or weekend visits, he would just share Harry's bed. But that wouldn't work anymore so Harry went to the furniture store and learned the beauty of buying a complete room.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked as Draco sat down next to him to eat after he deposited the fed and worn out Teddy in his crib to sleep. 

"I prefer the manor but it's nice," Malfoy answered with a smile as Harry brought their plates.

It was simple spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and a salad. Not as exotic or rich as the foods Harry had been eating at the manor but hopefully Malfoy enjoyed it.

"Have you told the Weasleys about our arraignment?" Draco asked pouring a bit of dressing on his salad and going for a tomato first.

"I told Ginny. She wasn't pleased but I'm not exactly worried."

Draco looked at him curiously. "You're not? She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Yeah but I don't know for how much longer. I feel like our plans for our lives don't fit anymore, if they ever did to begin with. I'm mostly waiting to see how she handles this," Harry said motioning between himself and Draco. "We're stuck with each other now. The three of us are a package deal sorta."

"Aren't you worried? If you break up won't her family side with her?" Draco asked between bites of carefully chewed food. Apparently no longer phased by Harry's occasional talking with food in his mouth beyond an exasperated look.

"Not really. I assume at this point they like me for me and I always have Hermione and our other friends. I expect they'll be mad for a while but will eventually come around," Harry said with a sigh, "How about you? You're dating life is going to take a bit of a nosedive."

Draco scoffed. "I consider it forever dead at this point. I mean say I find someone that is good enough to considering being serious with, I have Teddy to consider and at the same time you. For Teddy's sake, whoever we consider marrying would also have to be able to get along with either you or me. So I have decided to give up on that though I doubt my parents will be as understanding."

"Yeah. It wouldn't work if your husband tried to turn you against me or worse, Teddy against me or vice-versa." Harry took a sip of the wine that he was told would pair well with the dinner he planned. 

They ate in a comfortable silence and then moved on into the living room where they sat down and Harry opened another bottle of wine. 

"I feel like that should extend to friends as well," Draco said quietly as Harry filled his glass. "I won't allow them to say anything horrible about you to or when Teddy is around; the same for my father, mother seems to adore you from the way she won't quit mentioning you."

Harry looked at the other man and nodded. "Okay. I agree with that," he sat down near Draco on the sofa and poured his own glass before putting the bottle on the coffee table. "I am glad that it's you I'm doing this with. Regardless of how we were as children and our petty spats as teenagers, you're a good man Draco."

Draco lowered his glass from his mouth as he stared at Harry. "Thank you P - Harry. I must say though, for the sake of not being one of those 'do as I say not as I do' parents, you shouldn't be afraid of putting yourself first every once and a while. How can you expect to make anyone else happy if you don't first make yourself happy? You don't like being an auror so stop doing it. You might not know what you want but you know what you don't want and that's a start."

Before he knew it, the bottle was empty and Malfoy was leaving with Harry's promise to call for him, if Teddy awoke and wouldn't go back down. A very real possibility since for the last few days, Teddy saw both Harry and Draco whenever he awoke at night to help sooth him back to sleep. When Harry woke the next morning after no disturbances from Teddy, he felt guilty for being sad that Teddy slept through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an idiot that posted the unfinished chapter 6 instead of chapter 5, I realized what I did, panicked and deleted the chapter therefore deleting all the work I was doing on it (the opening scene was sooooo good). I didn't have it saved anywhere else so it's gone forever. *sigh* I need a strong drink... or five.

Everything was going well. Harry adjusted to having Teddy full-time and after reading several parenting books learned how to talk himself out of feeling guilty for looking forward to when Teddy would be with Draco so Harry would be able to relax and get other things done. He still felt nervous about going out with Teddy but felt it easier to venture into muggle London with him than the two trips they made to a shops in Diagon Alley that resulted in front page news stories.

He managed to keep Ginny and everyone away but telling them he needed time to adjust but that excuse was dwindling down in effectiveness. He let everyone know the situation and the agreements he and Draco had and was surprised to learn that there were only minor objections. Though, it was one thing to know them and another to actually have them put into play.

Molly extended Sunday dinner invitation to Draco and Harry let her know he would get back to her since Draco had said the first Sunday of the month was when his parents would visit from France and no doubt they would want to see Teddy on their visits.

It was Wednesday before Harry finally had to concede and allow Ginny to come over. To say it was a disaster would be putting it nicely. Teddy refused to allow her to hold him, going so far as to cry every time he caught her looking at him. Teddy also constantly looked to the doorways and fireplace expecting Draco to show up because the nightly firecalls with Draco weren't enough for the little boy. Ginny made, what Harry felt were half-hearted efforts to help with Teddy and despite coming around everyday it was to no avail.

Not that Harry was upset. Teddy kept Harry busy even when he was down for his naps; Ginny tried to use the chance for sex but Harry would excuse himself for honestly having things to do. His insistence to do things the muggle way certainly helped in that aspect. He knew it wasn't right. He knew eventually he would have to talk to her about their relationship but he needed more time to see if Teddy would warm up to her.

It was Friday when it all came to a head.

“You know,” Ginny said quietly, “I find myself wishing you gave up custody of Teddy.”

“What?”

She crossed her arms and answered, “I hate how things are now and what about our future children; I don't like Malfoy and I don’t want him around. It’ll be hard enough with him influencing Teddy and poisoning his mind. Why can't you and Malfoy work out visitation for you or consider us raising him. We could get married and Malfoy could visit, maybe.”

“No,” Harry said firmly. He was careful not to raise his voice, as Teddy was drifting on the verge of sleep in his arms, his eyes half-lidded and slowly closing as his godfather rocked him. “I like things the way they are. Besides, do you even want all that shit or are you doing this because it’s what your mum wants and what everyone else expects?”

Ginny glowered and hissed, “I want to marry you. I want to be with you – hell, I’ve dreamed of it my whole life. My mum just wants us to be happy, to have what she has - the love and family and stability. I’m her only daughter for God’s sake of course she wants the best for me.”

Harry sighed and stared at his girlfriend. “And what about what I want?” he asked, “She’s planning our fucking wedding like everything is already decided and set in stone. Proposing to you has never crossed my mind. I’m still trying to figure out what I really want to do with my life and yet you keep trying to push stuff on me. I’m tired of it Ginny.”

“What are you saying? You don't want to marry me?” Ginny asked her anger mounting. “Why are you saying all this now? You’ve always wanted to be an Auror; it's all you ever talked about.”

“That was before I realized and accepted that I'm never going to have a normal life,” Harry replied bluntly, “I’m going to do what I want from now on. I handed in my notice to the department.”

“And when were you going to tell me? We’re supposed to talk about things like this,” Ginny hissed a little louder. "We're a couple Harry."

“Keep your voice down and it was my decision.” Harry replied, “The only thing I have to discuss with you is the future of this relationship.”

“You're not breaking up with me,” the woman said glaring, “We’re supposed to be happy, like Ron and Hermione. We’re supposed to get engaged and married and have babies!”

Teddy whimpered making Harry to hiss at her to be quiet. “No Ginny. You're too caught up in fantasy of a perfect life to realize the reality of my situation; I'm a father right now with Draco Malfoy whether you like it or not for the rest of my life. We are tied together through Teddy. I was too busy trying to make everyone else happy that I forgot about making myself happy. This thing with Teddy and Malfoy is hard enough without having you pushing me into things I don’t want and making it even more difficult for no reason.” He took a deep breath and finally said what he needed to say a long time ago, “I’m sorry Ginny but I can’t continue with this. You and I are too different, we’re at completely different stages in our lives. You're thinking about hypothetical future children when I have a child right now to think about. Every decision I make, I have to consider first Teddy and even Malfoy.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” she shouted, “How dare you? After everything my family has done for you!”

“I don’t have to lose them just because we aren’t together,” Harry reasoned, “Now shut up; Teddy is sleeping.”

“I will not Harry James Potter! You can’t break up with me!!”

Teddy began crying, angry at being woken up and scared of the shouting.

“Get out,” Harry said rubbing Teddy’s back, trying to calm the baby, “Get out and don’t come back. We’re done.”

“This is Malfoy’s and that baby's fault!”

“No, it’s your fault . “ Harry replied still eerily calm. “I won’t tell you again Ginny. Get out of my home and leave us alone.”

"Fuck you Harry Potter," she hissed before she stormed away.

“Good riddance,” Harry sighed as he bounced Teddy to get him to stop crying, “It’s okay Teddy. No crying.” He didn’t know how long he spent trying to get the baby to calm down but when he was finally able to get Teddy down in his crib, he returned to find Hermione sitting, waiting for him in the living room.

“Ginny is pitching a fit. She came to my house screaming and shouting before I sent her away, threatening to hex her if she didn’t leave. Ron followed her to the Burrow,” she stared at Harry carefully, “I would like to hear your side of the story since everyone else will likely be jumping to Ginny’s defense.”

“I broke up with her. I’ve had enough of her childish attempts at manipulation and forcing me into things that I don’t want. I only hope the Weasleys don't exile me but god knows I should have done this sooner,” Harry replied crossing his arms and sitting down across from his childhood friend.

“We just want you to be happy, or at least I do,” Hermione said, “They want you to be part of the family officially I guess.”

“What about what I want?”

“What do you want?” the woman asked smiling slightly, “Not Ginny obviously so maybe Malfoy?” She laughed at Harry’s shocked reaction to her words. “I’m kidding, sort of; I have a lot of questions about the two of you starting from school but they can wait.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know what I want but I know what I don't and that's to get married so soon – for God’s sake I’m not even 20 yet. It was fine for you and Ron but I just don’t think I can do it. For the longest, I didn't really have any control of my life and I know there are certain things that are beyond my control but there are others that are in my direct abilities to affect. Ginny just doesn't fit into what I need right now.”

Hermione chuckled. “I understand. Mrs. Weasley is sewing baby clothes for Ron and me even though I told her we aren’t going to have children any time soon. She doesn’t know that I’m taking birth control; the muggle kind because potions can be tampered with or counter-acted,” she grimaced at Harry, “She loves babies and kids so much, I wouldn’t put it past her to try and get me pregnant on purpose.”

“Mione I don’t want to hurt anyone but I have to do what best for me and Teddy,” he paused, “and Malfoy, I suppose.”

The young woman sighed, “Yes, Ginny is a bit immature for you and your situation. She and you have different priorities the way I see it. I never said anything before because it was something you needed to figure out on your own. I’m glad to see you’ve acting less like the walking dead though.” She smiled softly and added; “Now you can work on finding someone who’s better for you or just let it happen with someone that is already in your life.”

Harry slouched back into the sofa and frowned at the ceiling. “The only trouble is I don’t really know what I want in a person. What do you think I need?” he asked.

“You need to figure that out before I give you my opinion on the matter,” she replied, “but I think I know how I can help you figure it out. Close your eyes and relax, try picturing what you would like. Start with less defining things then get more detailed, traits, characteristics, quirks.” She took out her wand and with a mumbled spell; light snacks began getting prepared in the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath and began talking, “Someone smart, that I can relate to and understands me and what I’ve been through. Someone that needs me as much as I need them and they have to be good with Teddy; strong, powerful, doesn’t want me for my fame or money or something stupid like that. They have to like Harry, not the Boy Who Lived or any of that shit,” he licked his lips, “beautiful – he’s absolutely gorgeous and he knows it. He’s confident and he drives me mad but that’s only because we know each other so well. We’re so much alike, stubborn, loyal but so different, that it works out. Teddy trusts and loves them. We can find rhythm with the three of us.”

The young woman smiled softly as she took a sip of her tea. “I hope you find this person because they sound perfect for you,” she said, “and I'll be happy to help with babysitting or whatever you need.”

“Thanks Mione.”

“What are best mates for?”

Saturday afternoon came and Harry found himself at the Burrow with Teddy, deciding it would be better to bite the bullet and get the awkwardness out of the way especially since Ginny was working that day he wouldn't have to see her. Everyone knew about the break-up though they were careful to not bring up who was at fault. Of course, Harry should have know that if the break-up was a blacklisted topic that would mean something else about his life would take focus.

Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly and tsk-ed. “Poor little mite,” she said starting at Teddy.

The little boy was happily playing with a dragon doll that would fly around, trying to entice the baby into crawling. He was on his belly, head held up and his arms and legs thrashing about like if he were in water he might be swimming. Every few seconds he would look up to see Harry, then cast a cautious glance at everyone else before resuming his play of trying to get his dragon.

The woman looked at Harry, “He needs a proper family with two parents that live together; it's most secure for child development you know?”

“Malfoy and Harry are doing just fine,” Hermione said breaking into the discussion, “They’re his parents. At six months old, he’s a little behind on development sure but that's because of the traumatic experiences he's experienced but that can't be helped. Teddy is getting adjusted to the new life Harry and Malfoy are giving him; he might not understand what is going on but he knows they love him and provide for him, with them he's safe. He’s happy and healthy and that’s all that matters.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks Mione, that means a lot,” he said. 

“Harry, maybe if you and Ginny work out your issues you could get married, raise Teddy together; he'll have a mum and dad. He’ll be better off like that and Mr. Malfoy could visit.” 

“No,” Harry and Hermione responded together.

“Malfoy is Teddy’s cousin, his family,” Hermione said glaring. “To upend his life just when it is getting some normalcy would be horrible and detrimental to Teddy's health. How can you even suggest anything that disturbs the peace he's found?”

“You’ve got to admit though,” Ron said breaking into his wife’s rant, “Gin and Harry are more stable a choice than Malfoy and whomever he's with right now. Teddy doesn't need to be around that."

“Malfoy isn’t in a relationship,” Harry said quickly, “He loves Teddy and only wants the best for him. I refuse to make any changes to the arrangement we have and frankly, it's not any of your business. I like it, Teddy likes it, and Malfoy likes it. That’s all that matters.”

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. “Now Harry, Ginny says that Teddy wouldn’t let her go near him. Doesn’t her opinion matter for when you get back together? And I'm just trying to help Harry; I've raised several fine children, I think I know what I'm doing better than anyone. We're your family, we just want what's best for you and Teddy too.”

Harry looked around; everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer. He walked to Teddy and picked him up. Flicking his wand, the baby’s things packed up quickly. “Her opinion doesn't matter because it's over for good between her and I. Mrs. Weasley, I understand that you just want to help but have you considered letting me figure this out on my own without meddling? If I need your help I promise I'll ask,” he answered gathering their things and going to the floo. “I’m sorry but I think I’m going to go. I’ll see you all later.”

"You'll be coming for dinner tomorrow right Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked standing to meet Harry at the floo.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Harry said getting some floo powder in hand. "Besides Draco's parents come to visit the first Sunday of the month so I'm bringing Teddy around for them to see him and having dinner with them."

"Harry," Ron started grimacing, "Are you su-"

"That's very mature of you Harry," Hermione said glaring at her husband, "Let Malfoy know that I'm available if he ever needs a babysitter please."

"Alright. Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To add to the long list of things that don't make sense, I wrote earlier that Teddy's full name is Ted Remus Lupin but apparently it's actually Edward Remus Lupin though fanon likes Theodore (which I kinda do too) over Edward b/c it makes sense to get Teddy from Theodore but can someone please explain how one gets 'Ted' from 'Edward.' I know it's a set nickname, I googled it but HOW. I looked it up and even looking at it's history it makes no sense. So you the readers tell me what you like because this is going to come up again (I'll go back and change it). Which do you prefer: A.) Ted Remus Lupin ; B.) Edward Remus Lupin ; C.) Theodore Remus Lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
